


Sweetest perfection

by Then_comes_the_Sun



Series: Coronavirus Decameron Fanfic [6]
Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Food Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Then_comes_the_Sun/pseuds/Then_comes_the_Sun
Summary: Edo aveva dovuto allungarsi a prendere gli auricolari e infilarli a tempo record. Non poteva decisamente continuare la videochiamata in quel modo, con Lauro dall’altra parte che ansimava così forte che pure tenendo il volume al minimo rischiava di farsi sentire da tutto il palazzo.Praticamente quello che succede subito dopoEdo's Delivery Service.
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Series: Coronavirus Decameron Fanfic [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664014
Kudos: 16





	Sweetest perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Data la quarantena in zona rossa, coi miei coinqui abbiamo deciso di ammazzare la noia prendendo esempio dal Decamerone: eleggere un 'capo della giornata' che decida il tema del giorno, scrivere una fanfic di minimo 100 parole su quel tema e leggerci ognun* il proprio racconto dopo cena.  
> Io, come sfida ulteriore, mi sono autoimposto di infilarci dentro questi due quasi ogni sera.
> 
> Questo è il risultato della tredicesima giornata (still going strong!). Capo: io. Tema: cibo.

Edo aveva dovuto allungarsi a prendere gli auricolari e infilarli a tempo record. Non poteva decisamente continuare la videochiamata in quel modo, con Lauro dall’altra parte che ansimava così forte che pure tenendo il volume al minimo rischiava di farsi sentire da tutto il palazzo.

Appena arrivato a casa si era fiondato in camera e chiuso a chiave lì dentro, già col numero di Lauro che scalpitava lampeggiando sullo schermo del cellulare. Si era messo comodo sul lettone e aveva risposto. Sullo schermo era comparso Lauro già col cazzo in mano e un bigné tra le labbra che trasudava crema pasticcera, un po’ come quando nei thriller anticipano l’arma del delitto a inizio film. La mano che non teneva il telefono era scivolata automaticamente dentro ai boxer, mentre quell’altro pazzo si succhiava le dita sporche di zucchero a velo gemendo come una pornostar col cachet alle stelle.

Inutile mentire, Edo era già duro da quando era sceso dalla bici ancora praticamente in corsa, quindi nei boxer si era ritrovato il cazzo già bello umido e pronto all’azione. Con gli ansiti di Lauro direttamente in cuffia e quell’immagine davanti agli occhi rischiava di venire in cinque secondi. Tentava di trattenersi, toccandosi il meno possibile, ma era molto difficile, soprattutto perché Lauro, completamente nudo come promesso, stava giocando a sporcarsi la pelle di cioccolata e leccare via tutte le tracce con la lingua bene in vista, senza mai smettere di segarsi, e questa cosa gli stava facendo saltare via ogni freno.

“Che cazzo di troia che sei, Laure’,” gli aveva detto con la voce più bassa del solito di minimo due ottave.

“Lo sai che so’ un tipo goloso.” Lauro aveva sorriso con un angolo della bocca sporco di panna, e puntando quegli occhioni da cerbiatta, un po’ appannati dal piacere, dritti in camera gli aveva chiesto “che me faresti se fossi lì adesso?”

Immagini di sudore e zucchero, lingue, bocche, denti, mani dappertutto, calore e movimenti sconnessi gli erano balenate in testa in un attimo. “Non me ce fa’ pensa’,” era riuscito a malapena a sussurrare, soffocato dalla frustrazione. Era talmente vicino ormai che anche parlare gli risultava difficile. “Te mangerei tutto.”

Con un lungo gemito soffocato dal pezzo di torta che aveva in bocca, Lauro si era praticamente glassato i tatuaggi schizzandosi tutto addosso come se si trattenesse da giorni. Pochi secondi dopo era toccato a Edo, che per fare meno rumore possibile si era morso un labbro quasi a sangue.

Entrambi avevano passato i minuti seguenti a cercare di riprendersi, ansimando come se avessero corso per chilometri.

Dopo un lungo spazio di silenzio, durante il quale si erano ripuliti alla bell’e meglio senza smettere di osservare i movimenti dell’altro nello schermo, si erano dati la buonanotte e avevano chiuso la chiamata senza elaborare ulteriormente. Erano spossati dall’intensità con cui erano venuti, e il sonno si faceva già sentire. Oltretutto, non erano ancora abbastanza bravi nella parte dove si comunicavano le cose verbalmente. Forse col tempo lo sarebbero diventati, chissà.

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo preso dall'omonimo pezzo dei Depeche Mode, che è anche un grande mood di tutta la fic.


End file.
